


Soft Straps

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie Kink, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Delicate Elastics". Michonne gives Andrea one hell of a birthday present. Inspired by the lingerie found here:</p>
<p>http://www.alexandreanissa.com/products</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Straps

Michonne had placed the gift in a box wrapped with shiny paper that shifted from silver to rainbow depending how it was held. She'd chosen white tissue paper, and nested within it the gift for Andrea to open when she got home. The card on top of the box told her to go ahead and put it on, and that she could wear it when they went out to dinner. This year, Andrea's birthday fell on a Wednesday, which they both agreed was a terrible day for a birthday. They'd planned a party for the weekend, but today, it would be just the two of them celebrating.

When Michonne got home from her shift at the natural foods store, Andrea was waiting anxiously for her. When she walked in the door, the blonde all but tackled her, kissing her and hugging her close.

“I'm guessing you liked what I got you?” 

Andrea looked at her, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “It's perfect! It fits like a dream too.”

“Did you put it on? All of it?” Michonne's hand drifted down to her girlfriend's behind, giving it a squeeze through the knee-length, dark purple, sleeveless turtleneck dress that Andrea had put on to go out. 

Andrea pulled away grinning, and lifted her dress to her belly. Underneath it she was wearing the black mesh panties adorned with bows, complemented by a garter belt with the same bows which were holding up the 15 denier stockings with backseams. Around Andrea's waist was the bottom half of the black satin elastic harness that also had bows on it like the panties and garter belt. While she couldn't see it, Michonne knew that it encircled the blonde's neck, from which the long strap down the center of chest was attached to the waist.

She bit her bottom lip, looking her girlfriend over with appreciation. “And the bra?”

Andrea's cheeks were turning pink, and she lifted her dress higher. The bra was just satin elastic straps framing her breasts. “It's perfect. I feel-” she covered herself back up, shifting her weight from each high-heel encased foot. “-like some sort of sexy goddess. Alexandrea Anissa make the best lingerie, I can't believe you got me all this stuff from them.”

Michonne smiled. “It's your birthday, what did you expect? Now let me get changed and we can go to dinner.”

**

The restaurant was one of those romantic, dimly lit places where they served preciously arranged “fusion” food on big white plates. It wasn't the kind of place either of them would normally go to, but birthdays were special, and deserved special meals. Michonne had picked a nice pair of grey wool slacks and a crisp white shirt for the occasion, as they were the fanciest items of clothing she owned. 

She was someone who usually wore hand-made halter tops or loose blouses paired with jeans or wrap-around skirts made from fabrics from other parts of the world. Andrea kept joking that she had a hippie-ish streak in her, which was only exacerbated from working at a natural foods store where people bought bulk lentils and patchouli-reeking White people with terrible looking dreadlocks tried to make conversation with Michonne, thinking that because of the remote similarity of their hairstyles they had some sort of connection. It was laughable of course. Her hair was carefully kept and maintained. Their hair looked like awful disasters. 

The dinner was lovely, if questionable in it's pricing. Andrea kept stroking Michonne's leg with her foot, giving her sultry looks over each course as it arrived. When dessert was brought, Michonne felt her girlfriend's hand slide across her thigh, making her breath in sharply. The blonde just gave her one of her patented innocent looks, lowering her gaze and pursing her painted red lips into a irresistible pout, and Michonne decided that the sooner they got back to the apartment the better.

In the car, Andrea managed to “accidentally” hike up the skirt of her dress, revealing the tops of her stockings as she got into the passenger's seat. What was worse she didn't pull the skirt back down, instead shifting so that it the skirt bunched up even more, until it was practically revealing her crotch.

Michonne had to keep her eyes on the road, but her right hand was free to do as it pleased. It casually stroked up Andrea's thigh, gently sliding in to squeeze the soft inner part. The sigh that escaped Andrea's lips almost made Michonne take her eyes off the road, but she needed to get them home safely. Unfortunately, traffic was getting thick, and all the cars were slowing down to a crawl. 

 

“Dammit.” The woman in the driver's seat cursed under her breath. She looked over at the blonde, who had a sly grin on her face. In the dim light of the car headlights, her eyes looked dark and sultry. 

“You know, we don't have to wait 'til we get home.”

Michonne swallowed. “We're surrounded by other people.”

“They can't see what we're doing if we're careful.” Andrea took Michonne's hand and guided it up between her legs. “Besides, it's my birthday.”

Michonne pressed her fingers against the front of the black mesh panties, and Andrea spread her legs. The fabric was wet. That sensation made her heart beat faster. 

“Jesus.” The blonde giggled at her girlfriend's shocked tone of voice. “Dirty girl.”

“It's your fault, buying me this cute lingerie, making me show it to you.” Michonne's graceful fingers start to move, teasing Andrea's clit through the delicate fabric. “Not to mention, looking so gorgeous that all I wanted to do during dinner was get under the table to give you head.”

The traffic was at a stop and go crawl now, barely moving along, but the fingers between Andrea's legs moved faster. The blonde was moaning now, arching her back against the seat, the seatbelt straining between her breasts. Michonne's heart was pounding, and she could feel the familiar throb of arousal radiating between her legs. She could practically smell the blonde's sex, and she felt like this could very well make her lose her mind. 

So she pushed the expensive, hand made panties to the side, and slipped her fingers between the lips of Andrea's wet cunt to stroke her clit. The blonde let out a shaky, pleading moan, and rocked against the motions of the fingers, letting out little desperate gasps. She felt so wet and hot, and Michonne wished there was a way to bend her over and fuck her properly in the car, to push her up against the passenger side window and fuck her the way she needed to be fucked. 

“Fuck! Oh God Michonne, fuck me!” The shuddering tone of her girlfriend's voice put a smile on her face, and she felt how the orgasm made her cunt pulse, slipping her fingers down lower so she could enjoy the feeling. Andrea was breathing erratically, gripping onto the door handle and the cup holder like they were the only things keeping her steady, despite the fact that she was seated and belted in. 

Michonne removed her fingers, and, as discreetly as she could, brought them to her mouth, sucking Andrea's juices off of them. 

“When we get home, if you're up for it, we can keep going.”

Andrea nodded, still trying to recover from the orgasm. The traffic was starting to roll again. 

**

Michonne had her back to the wall, and her hands entangled in Andrea's long hair. The blonde was kneeling in front of her, lapping at her cunt and making hungry noises. They'd barely made it inside the door when Andrea had pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her while her hands had unzipped and pushed her slacks down. The lipstick she'd worn was one of those long-lasting ones, so despite the lusty kisses, Michonne's face remained lipstick mark free. 

As good as Andrea's tongue felt, the evening was about her. Michonne could wait to get hers. She gently tugged her up by the hair, the kneeling woman rising smoothly on her four-inch heels. They were the black patent leather ones that Michonne thought were the sexiest thing in the world. 

“What does the birthday girl want?” She went in for a kiss, tasting herself on Andrea's lips. Her slacks were puddled around her feet now, so she kicked them aside.

The blonde sighed and kissed her back, nipping at Michonne's full lips. “I want you to fuck me with your cock.” She guided Michonne's hands to the skirt of her dress, and made her pull it up and off her. The dress was dropped to the floor, forgotten for now. Andrea's naked breasts pressed up against the other woman. Michonne caressed them, tugging at her nipples, which made the blonde gasp and grind against her.

“Whatever the birthday girl wants.” Michonne hands moved down her torso and around to squeeze her ass. “Let's go to bed then, and I'll fuck you every way you want.” 

Andrea led her girlfriend to the bedroom, purposefully swinging her hips. Once they were there, Andrea unbuttoned Michonne's shirt with her teeth, looking up at her all the while. She made no indication that she was going to take of her lingerie, but that was fine. The cock in question was a seven inch pink silicone toy that was worn by slipping in the curved end inside the person wearing it. While it wasn't realistic, it made the act of fucking feel vivid and pleasurable for the person wearing it. 

Despite it's lack of realism, Andrea still got down on her knees on the bed and sucked it like it was the real deal, swirling her tongue over the head, moving her hand up and down it. 

“You like that?” Michonne whispered as she held Andrea's head still and thrust her hips, fucking her mouth. The blonde made a noise that sounded like “uh-huh” and pulled off of it with a gasp for air, leaving it dripping with her spit. 

“Do you need lube?” Andrea shook her head and pulled the mesh panties off, keeping the rest of the get-up, including the deathly sexy heels on.

“No, feel for yourself.” She turned around on all fours on the bed, presenting her ass and her cunt to her girlfriend. Michonne ran her fingers up against the latter. The blonde was still soaked. 

“You are such a dirty little girl.” She settled in behind her, the cock nudging at the entrance. “You want this?” 

“Yes, oh God please don't tease me.” Andrea looked back at her, a pleading expression on her face. “Please fuck me.”

Michonne glided in with ease, and began to thrust slowly, teasing out whimpers from the prone woman. 

“Fuck me harder, please, I wanna feel your cock.” Andrea got so desperate sometimes. It was sweet. Michonne grabbed her hips and gave her what she wanted. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and slick sliding noises filled their ears. Andrea reached down and stroked herself as Michonne fucked her hard with the pink silicone cock, the end that was inside of her pressing up against her G-spot in the best way. 

Andrea's cries and moans were getting louder. She could become so uninhibited, it made having sex with her so interesting. Michonne never knew what she'd say, how loud she'd get. It was one of those little things that made her special. 

Michonne tugged at the garter belt.“Turn around, I wanna see your face when you cum.” 

She was about to pull out when Andrea carefully lifted her leg and managed to turn herself onto her back while still holding Michonne's cock inside of her. Her legs were hooked over Michonne's thighs, who grabbed her arms, and started again. She could now see how Andrea's breasts moved as her body rocked back and forth on the cock. They looked so pretty framed by that bra. She could see the blonde stroking her stiff clit, and she could see the sweet, blissful expression on her face. Andrea looked so happy, and so full of love.

“I love you,” Michonne breathed out, stopping briefly as she came from the pressure on her G-spot. She bent down to kiss Andrea, the blonde wrapping her arms around her shoulders. When she moved her hips again, jolts coursed up inside of her, the pressure now a little too intense. But Andrea was close, and it was worth it to see her cum again, Michonne's name on her red lips and her fingernails digging into the back of her neck. 

Before allowing themselves to collapse, Michonne helped Andrea undo the soft straps of the lingerie. The blonde kicked off her heels, and rolled down her stockings. Despite the laziness settling in, Andrea and Michonne forced themselves to the bathroom so they could clean up and brush their teeth. Andrea removed her makeup, wiping it off, then using her cleansing oil to remove the lip color. It was tenacious. Michonne had only bothered with a little mascara, so it was quicker for her, and she ended up in bed first. When Andrea joined her, they gave into the laziness, cuddling up to each other and stroking each other's arms in a comfortable way.

“Thank you for the present.” Andrea kissed Michonne's neck. “You're the best girlfriend a woman could ask for. I love you baby.”

Michonne hugged her close, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. “I love you too. Happy birthday sweetheart.”


End file.
